


超煊你·奶油苏打[上]

by TywonC



Series: 超煊你·奶油苏打 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·奶油苏打[上]

01.

当李汶瀚知道徐炳超把自己弟弟胡文煊上了的时候，他肺都要气炸了。三步并作两步跑到徐炳超住的房间把人揪起来，照他脸上来了一拳。

“徐炳超你是人吗？你对我有怨怼你就冲我来！搞我弟弟算什么本事？！”

徐炳超还没睡醒，莫名其妙被叫起来挨打，整个人愣住。大脑系统花了几秒运转出来内容，反应过来，大概意识到李汶瀚说的是他昨晚迷迷糊糊发展出来的小情人。

“啥？那小孩儿是你弟弟？”

李汶瀚气到冷笑，刻薄道：“哟，你还知道他是个小孩儿，那你还把人搞得床都下不来？”最后一句语气锋利得像刀一样。论说话，徐炳超是从来没有赢过李汶瀚的，无论是从前他们在一起的时候，还是分手的时候。

说实话，他的大个子面对李汶瀚的冷嘲热讽就是虚长的。他有点怵了。

徐炳超弱小道：“那，我会负责任的？”

李汶瀚气结：“你负个屁的责任！随随便便说出这句话我看你就够不负责任的！”

也不怪李汶瀚这么气，他有俩弟弟，一个胡春杨，一个胡文煊。对于先来到世间的弟弟，他是怀了很多的期盼的。胡春杨生在初春，他出生那天，家院子里的树开了一树的花，年幼的自己趴在玻璃窗外看被保护起来的弟弟，那个小小的，肉嘟嘟的小家伙带来了春天。所以自杨杨出生起，他所有的宠爱就都给了杨杨。

第二个弟弟胡文煊就倒霉催的了。他生在春末夏初，蝉鸣与婴儿的哭声都扰人的不行，李汶瀚刚哄好二弟，小弟弟洪亮的一嗓子又把人带哭了。他想：这个弟弟真讨厌。加之人就是这样，越付出越想付出，李汶瀚太过于关注宠溺胡春杨，自然而然就忽略了胡文煊。正如他所说的，杨杨是精养，煊煊是放养。为了方便对两个男孩的教育，胡文煊还迁就着早了一年上学，就为了赶上胡春杨那趟。

像充话费送的小孩。

胡文煊小时候是问题儿童，上课睡觉开小差，下课拉帮结派欺负小孩儿。放假最后一天抢胡春杨的作业来抄，李汶瀚揍他时他还想撒娇求饶。可大哥从不手软，就像他从不悔改一样。

叛逆少年，李汶瀚想想就头疼。他转念想：还是杨杨乖。可他没想到，问题儿童长大后问题更大。

成年后，胡文煊和胡春杨都分化了。胡春杨晚熟一点，但也赶在了胡文煊之前。结果是：胡春杨，Alpha。胡文煊，Omega。

震惊他大哥。What？淘气弟弟竟然是娇娇妹妹！

胡文煊第一次发情期到来的时候，是胡春杨通知的李汶瀚。他当时正在公司开会，好几个胡文煊的未接来电都显示在屏幕上，他没去管，反正自家老幺找自己从来没有正经事儿。也没把这个跟自己先前右眼皮突然跳动联系起来，只想着是因为太累了。但是胡春杨电话一来，他就意识到大事不妙了。抛下一会议室的人就往家跑。

他心急火燎，交通规则都顾不上，半个小时的车程硬让他缩成了十五分钟。回到家时，平时张扬跋扈、不可一世的三弟，难受得眼圈红红，还得维持颜面强忍着不掉金豆豆，咬得嘴唇都出了血。

李汶瀚自己装A多年，自然有抑制剂。他找来一支，抱着胡文煊，让他躺在自己怀里，蜜桃乌龙味道的信息素让胡文煊安定了一些。他发出猫儿一样弱小的声音，叫李汶瀚大哥。李汶瀚柔声应着，把抑制剂打了进去。

胡春杨是Alpha，不敢靠近，早就躲回了房间。李汶瀚只能自己把小孩儿弄回房间。小孩儿虽然高，但是身上似乎一点肉也没有，习惯撸铁的李汶瀚倒不至于太费劲。他把胡文煊放在床上，自己陪他躺着，一下一下抚他的背。胡文煊睡着了，但是情绪还没平复，梦中也抽抽噎噎的。

这个弟弟平日里像只装小豹子的猫儿，只有这时候才恢复本体乖巧的模样。李汶瀚看着他柔软的脸，有点内疚了。自己对煊煊从来没有这方面的教育，别说这方面的教育，连正儿八经的教育都少，想必他发现自己分化成Omega时一定很慌张吧。

他反思了一下，平时自己和胡文煊最亲密的接触不过是自己揍他。但，煊煊也不过是个小孩啊。

李汶瀚心里泛酸，抚摸胡文煊头发的动作更柔和了许多。但是一贯的相处模式已经定下来了，也是很难改变，在之后的相处中，他还是对胡文煊严厉，只不过私底下默默地在关注他，想给自己亏欠了的弟弟关爱作为补偿。

这场闹剧中不知道从哪冒出来的徐炳超更让李汶瀚头疼。

他跟徐炳超在学生时代有过一段很单纯美好的恋爱时光。徐炳超年纪比他小两岁，思想卡在幼稚期还未向成熟期转换的阶段，但是他有最赤诚的爱意，李汶瀚被那种不加掩饰的汹涌爱意掀翻了理智。但思想上的不平等注定要引发他们很多争端，等一个男孩成熟太难了，李汶瀚提分手，很是坚决和凛冽。徐炳超被他的坚决震慑到，一下子像成熟了一样，觉出他们不合适的地方来，竟释然地答应了。

也算是和平分手。

不过曾经的男友上了自己的弟弟，这算什么破事儿？！李汶瀚第一时间就是把脏水全部泼到徐炳超的身上。这个男人就是来报复自己的，除此之外，还有别的合理解释吗？

徐炳超也哑口无言了。天地良心，他冤枉啊！他压根儿就不知道昨天那男孩儿是李汶瀚的弟弟，要知道他绝对不会搞（×。毕竟很大程度上是李汶瀚教会他怎样成为一个男人的，他怎么敢在这个人的弟弟身上犯浑！

他必须承认，一觉醒来后，他的大脑就像清了缓存的手机一样，竟不很把昨夜的事情放在心上，这会儿李汶瀚找上门来，他才强迫自己去回忆。

他是刚调职到北京的，恰逢李汶瀚生日，在老同学的群里请大家去家里聚聚。反正没有具体请谁，他就去了，颇有些不请自来的意味。但他本意确实是想跟一些在北京的老朋友聚聚旧，毕竟自己在这里不定要待多久了，人际网还是很重要的。

李汶瀚的老朋友，他还真认识不少。再加上他大方的性格，一晚上就结交了不少人，也意味着，他被灌了一晚。任他酒量可观，也还是有些醉了，便想到客房休息一下。客房是李汶瀚指给他的，二楼楼梯右边的那一间。推开门，关上门，才发现屋里有个酒鬼。

屋里散发着一股很浓的奶油苏打的味道，混合了酒精的味道，甜腻得冒泡，又醉人的很。大事不妙，奶油苏打味的Omega。发情的酒鬼。

酒鬼歪歪斜斜地躺在床上，手指抓着床单，很难耐的样子。他看上去年纪有些幼，不到二十的样子，是个小酒鬼。小酒鬼穿了白色的休闲衬衫，前襟大开，白是通体脂玉白，红是茱萸两点红。腿上是一条黑色破洞裤，衬得腿又长又直，想沿着膝盖的破洞把裤子撕烂，窥视这具身体的秘密。

徐炳超隔着两三步的距离，喉结动了动。小酒鬼反应迟缓，人都进来好一会儿了才发现，便抬眼望。徐炳超暗想，要命。那双眼从眼角到眼尾都微微红着，像是红的蔷薇攀着眼的轮廓，在眼梢骤然开出艳丽。

徐炳超进也不是，退也不是。他是个男人啊，美色和信息素一起攻来，谁顶得住啊！但是在李汶瀚家的人，谁知道什么来头。更何况是个喝醉的小Omega。

徐炳超还在举棋不定，用不灵光的脑子考虑上了这个男孩的最坏结果。没想到男孩摇摇晃晃的站起身，朝自己走过来了。唔，好甜的味道。

衡量了一番之后，徐炳超本来想走了，李汶瀚在他心里就是有点神性，他不想在他家里做什么出格的事。但是看着人站都站不稳，他又怕人摔了，忍不住上去扶。冒着甜腻泡泡的苏打水往身上一靠，徐炳超丝毫没有觉得清醒一点，反而更醉了。

徐炳超很高，胡文煊得伸手勾住徐炳超的脖子，Alpha的海盐柠檬味信息素熏得他整个人都软哒哒的。他说：“你别走。”声音闷闷的，尾音拉长了一点，有点撒娇的意思。

“是是是，不走不走，没说要走。”徐炳超嘴上敷衍着。他此时脑中想着更艰难的命题：怎么可能不走。再不走就真的走不了的。徐炳超搂着怀中的温香软玉，努力使自己恢复一点理智，想着怎样不动声色把人弄回去。

没想到胡文煊毫无预兆就开始哭，一颗滚圆的眼泪直直地从眼睛里掉到地上，没入柔软地毯的某一条花纹中，他手又搂着男人的脖子，没手擦泪，只好可怜兮兮地一抽一搭道：“呜，你就是想走。你别以为我不知道。”

徐炳超惊了，这小孩这么敏感的吗？他徐饼一大憨批，哪里见过这等阵势，况且小孩儿哭的太可怜了一点，不仅眼圈，鼻尖都红了。外表看上去很诱，但其实又是纯得很，一看就是开心了就笑，难过了就哭那种男孩。徐炳超拍着他的背，觉得自己的怜惜之情加注在了肉|欲上。一手安抚似的顺着男孩的背，另一手却情|色地流连于男孩柔韧的腰身。

胡文煊突然抬头看徐炳超，他上睫毛还沾了半滴泪水，映得他瞳仁很亮。他的脸跟徐炳超的脸凑得很近，认真发问：“我难道不可爱吗？”

事实上当然是可爱了，小狐狸一样大大圆圆的眼睛。出于三分酒意，七分被迷惑，徐炳超有些呆住。

看男人不说话，胡文煊嘴巴扁扁，一副要哭不哭的样子。

徐炳超忙答道：“可爱，再没有更可爱的了。”

“呜~那为什么都不爱我？你也不爱我。你爱我吗？”

原本“爱”对于徐炳超来说是一个很珍贵的字，没想到面对小酒鬼的金豆豆，竟脱口而出。

“爱，爱你。你这么可爱，谁能不爱呢？”

胡文煊突然推他。

“你撒谎，你都不跟我接吻，不跟我做|爱。”说罢便面对着男人站着，开始脱自己衣服，他身体又软软的，像一根面条，又好像会像雪一样化掉。他从脖子开始抚摸自己的身体，说：“我不好看吗？”又抚到胸，无意触碰胸口两点，“我不性|感吗？”又带点赌气地往下没入，是下着雨的神秘伊甸园，“你不想上我吗？”

他的语气也像个小孩子。

色|情的唇形，故作浪|荡的话。又纯又欲的男孩，他在奶油微波中翻涌炙热海浪。

艹。

好一个语气词，活生生被徐炳超支配成了动词。

他甚至有些自暴自弃，管这是谁的家，管这是谁的人，反正这一秒，这个男孩身上没有别人的味道，这个房间只有这个男孩和自己的味道。

他一步上前，一手上下流连着男孩的后颈。男孩原本就敏感，被触摸的腺体更敏感，他又咬住了自己的嘴唇。水光潋滟的红。

徐炳超下面还穿着休闲西裤，隔着裤子去撞击男孩赤裸的后|臀。男孩被Alpha强烈的信息素压制的晕晕乎乎的，身体软的像滩水，站都站不住，后面又湿的一塌糊涂，黏黏糊糊的，跟他们说不清的关系一样。

他从来没试过这样刺激。陪他熬过一个又一个折磨期的只有抑制剂，偶尔会有大哥罕见的温暖怀抱。

他看向下方，他知道答案会在这个高大男人身前的硬物上。他会用形状最美丽的钥匙解锁自己，告知自己这具身体的秘密。

徐炳超被他的勾人的眼神看硬|了。胡文煊急不可耐地用手去抓徐炳超的皮带扣。这个该死的男人还系了完全不必的皮带，胡文煊又醉又没有耐心，怎么解都解不开，嘴巴一扁，抬头看向徐炳超，又是一副欲哭的样子。

“哥~解不开~”

靠。原来当哥是这么爽的。徐炳超暴虐地想，真想把这个男孩原地弄坏。坏心眼地看他眼睛流出最天真的泪水，看他后|穴|流出最诱人的蜜糖。

他拉着男孩的手把自己的皮带解开，把男孩的手摁在自己的巨物上揉搓，撸动。男孩的手修长干净，没有指甲，柔若无骨，心理的满足更甚于生理的，他是个足够硬的硬汉了。

徐炳超用手指试探男孩的后|穴，湿湿软软的媚肉一下挤压，一下收紧，欲拒还迎的样子，是可以用力弄但是不会弄坏的意思。徐炳超舔舔唇，是时候享用了。

柔软的床垫不是做|爱的好地方，永远像操不到底似的。徐炳超把男孩压到墙上，面对面，方便观察他的反应。墙是个好东西，第一下就顶的很深，胡文煊哪里经历过这样的事情，纸老虎罢了，一下子刺激得叫了出来，手指抓住徐炳超的肩，发出了猫儿一样的呜咽声，“呜，慢一点，会坏的”。

徐炳超看他昂起了头，颈脖白净修长，有天鹅一般优美的曲线，身下动作果真慢了一点，有点怜惜地低头吻了男孩通红的鼻头。但是难受都是一下子的事儿，等胡文煊缓过了那几秒的心跳失速，他又觉得不满足了，嘴上不好意思说，小腿却缠上了男人的腰，想把自己送上去。猫儿都是这样，看着高冷，实际粘人极了。

男人被他蹭蹭蹭，越蹭越勇猛，索性整个人托起来，一下一下都像打桩一样，进到身体最深的地方，胡文煊来不及害怕，就被汹涌快感挤满了大脑，连呻|吟都是细碎的，求饶也连不成句。

徐炳超突然摸索到了秘密开关。胡文煊猛地颤了一颤，后|穴喷涌出一股液体。潘多拉的魔盒一旦开启，邪恶、贪念与欲望就不再受控。男孩身上泛着红，被|操|的发抖。太刺激了。徐炳超想。于是更猛烈地冲撞，如一列逃离末日的车。

秘密花园被撞开了。

男孩大汗淋漓，黑色发丝粘在脸上。男人都爱攻城略地，徐炳超把自己的精|液悉数送入男孩的生殖腔内。潘多拉魔盒被堵上，里面锁住了最后一样——希望。

半夜徐炳超是被踹醒的。

男孩用被子把自己整个人裹起来，只剩下一双眼睛。他说：“不管你是谁，马上给我滚。”声音哑到不行，但是语气很镇定，小小的颤抖也没有被发觉。

对待闹脾气的小情人，徐炳超第一反应就是管他三七二十一，抱着再说一觉，醒了再说。没想到男孩很坚决，裹得严严实实，语气冷冷冰冰：“要么你走，要么我杀了你。”

那双哭了一夜，肿的像桃儿一样的眼毫无说服力。他是见识过这个男孩有多么柔软缠人的，那么醒来后翻脸不认人，恼羞成怒的原因就很明显只有一个了。

他小心翼翼地问：“你不会是第一次吧？”

小猫又变成小豹子了，随时要扑上去咬他个粉碎。不过小豹子是负了伤的小豹子，虚得很，床都下不来。虽然把小Omega抛下很不人道，但是看他的情绪似乎是真的很排斥自己了。徐炳超有点说不出的受伤。

他举手投降，拾起衣服胡乱穿好，退出房间。为大局考虑，还是先睡一觉，明天双方都冷静了再处理吧。

回忆完整件事情的始末，徐炳超被自己惊呆了。禁欲不好啊！禁欲太久真的会变成魔法师！

他总结了一下这笔乌龙账，真不怪李汶瀚那么生气。他夺取了人家弟弟的第一次，还把人家弟弟|操|开了，操|到人家下不来床结果自己还跑了。

但结果李汶瀚也不知道拿这个“渣男”怎么办，他弟弟肯定是不想见到这个人的，自己也没这个闲功夫理他，只好撂下狠话，押后再审。

徐炳超更摸不着头脑，被撂完狠话，居然就被无罪释放了？

02.

徐炳超回家去了，照常工作，回家，忙忙碌碌，风平浪静（×

假的。

他觉得自己有点中毒。总觉得有股散不去的奶油苏打味萦绕在自己周围。味觉是很容易唤醒人的回忆的。胡文煊那双狐狸一样的眼、他哭得通红的可怜鼻尖、他抱住自己贴紧自己时的温度，越来越频繁地浮现在徐炳超的大脑中。

他自己动手纾解过几次欲|望，靠意|淫|胡文煊高潮时的样子。他觉得自己不正常，把一切归咎为自己的欲求不满。他终于发现问题，在酒色场合中不太绅士地推开了企图卖力讨好他的人，因为他满脑子都是胡文煊问自己“我不可爱吗”的时候那张放大的脸。

太可爱了。又很诱惑。但似乎又有比这个更多的一点的，是不知从何生起的心疼。这个小孩好像很有没安全感。

徐炳超走到室外，深吸了一口有些凉意的空气。他拨通了李汶瀚的电话。

嘟——嘟——滴。

被挂了。

徐炳超最会的就是锲而不舍。他又打了一次。这次李汶瀚倒是接了。徐炳超怀疑他是气到手滑才挂了电话。但是为什么要气呢？他为什么觉得李汶瀚在生气呢？憨批恍然大悟，原来自己就审判了自己。

我好不负责任啊。他心想。他这几天明明有在想念那个男孩，想念他的甜诱，想念他们畅快淋漓的性|爱。但他却避开了一个问题，他没有想过男孩会是一种什么样的心情。他才第一次，他身体受得住吗？他会难过吗？他在吃饭还是睡觉，会不会有人觊觎他？

爱情发生是可以很迅速的，两个初次见面的人也可以在电光石火间一眼万年。但是说因为上了一次床就爱上了对方，那么多半是要被嘲的。他害怕这个被认为不成熟的可能性。不过，假如由性可以发展出爱，那这份爱就比较低级吗？

承认事实才不幼稚，幼稚的是掩耳盗铃、逃避事实。

他沉浸在自己的世界里，李汶瀚见他不说话，一肚子气憋得无处发泄，骂了一声神经病，又挂了电话。

徐炳超看了看表，很好，还不到十点。

他上了车，驰骋在马路上，觉得心要飞起来。爱情好像撞到了他身上。

太好了，他开车到胡文煊家。他要告诉胡文煊，自己要追求他。胡文煊做他一个人的Omega吧。

徐炳超在速度与激情中思考哪种方式最炫最酷最适合向胡文煊和他的家人宣告他突如其来的爱情和恍然大悟的责任心，甚至想致电好哥们师铭泽取取B经。

算了。成熟稳重好男人，平平淡淡才是真。

踏破铁鞋无觅处。胡文煊就坐在自家的小院子里的秋千上，吮着一根棒棒糖，晃荡着一双小脚丫，昂着脑袋不知道在想些什么。

正值倒春寒那一段时日，刚下过一场雨，天是晚晴天，但风里还能嗅出湿润的味道。胡文煊穿了一套黑色睡衣，丝质的长衣长裤，衬得露出来的那点肌肤很白。

这人的习性也像小动物一样，顶着月光跑出来活动。徐炳超那些波澜壮阔的豪情收了起来，怕惊扰了他似的，在栅栏外喊他：“煊煊。”

这两个字也像被施了魔法一样，甜了起来。不过胡文煊没听见。

他又大点声喊了一遍：“煊煊！”

胡文煊听见了，他转头看。路灯是奶白色的，徐炳超在路灯下面站着，身形高大，轮廓清清楚楚，五官明明白白。胡文煊一眼就认出来了。

男孩有些不知所措，只凶巴巴地问：“干嘛！”

确实是不知所措的。他没想到，自己正在想这个人的时候，这个人会突然出现。只有很老土的偶像剧才会这么演。

那晚胡文煊突然发情，他大哥在楼下高高兴兴搞生日宴会，忙得很，他也没有抑制剂，脑洞一开决定喝点酒试试能不能麻醉掉那方面的欲望。没想到更加惨，本来只是被欲|望支配，现在还被酒精支配，惨兮兮躺在床上不知道怎么办，还带着一点自虐的念头看什么时候会被记起然后得救。

没有，等了很久，等到要绝望，又喝了点酒。那个憨批走进自己房间的时候，他已经醉到分不清人了，所以他才这样这样，又那样那样了。

记是记不清了，不过过后身体餍足的感觉又唤醒了他，他应该是表现得很浪了。如果自己是被强迫的，他可能都没有那么讨厌徐炳超。但不是，那是他的本能，他就是自然而然地是个在性|里很浪的人。

胡文煊逃避谈及徐炳超，有一些细碎的片段还储存在他的记忆里，例如他记得男人伏在自己耳边吐出的温热气息能把自己耳朵熏红，例如他还记得男人腹肌的触感，是有力量的标志。想及此，他生理性地觉得自己身体变软。是刚被标记了的敏|感身体。他觉得羞愤。好多的羞愤。

过了两天，他不羞愤了。被忽视的愤怒和难过取代了那种羞愤。那个男人都丝毫没有想过关心一下自己吗？他不帅吗？不可爱吗？在床上不够|浪吗？那一场做的不够爽吗？

胡文煊憋着一口气，跑到他大哥的健身房打沙包。

——渣男！

他打一拳。

——男人都不是好东西！

他踢了一脚。

他用力太大，沙包撞回来的时候砸了他鼻梁一下，那种酸酸的感觉刺激得他呜呜地哭了起来，又气又委屈，胡文煊得出结论：

——徐炳超真不是个东西！

徐炳超哪里能想到自己想象着胡文煊的脸打|飞机时，胡文煊正在把沙包当成他本人来打呢。他现在也还沉浸在自己的世界里。

徐炳超站在柔柔的灯光下，眼睛比灯光还亮一些，他一字一顿地说：“煊煊，我想追你。”

胡文煊：“你想都别想。”

煊煊接茬接得好快，徐炳超感叹道。

“我是认真的。”

“这世界是你在运营吗？你想怎么样就怎么样？”

“煊煊过来，给我开个门。”

胡文煊糖都不吃了，拿在手上，有点想砸他。咬牙道：“不开。”

栅栏很低，根本不是用来防贼的。徐炳超腿又长，轻轻松松都能跨过。他叹了口气，就真的跨了进去。

胡文煊目瞪狗呆，眼睁睁看着深恶痛绝的渣男走进自己家院子，然后自己就被熟悉的Alpha气息圈住，糖都吓掉了。

徐炳超：“对不起煊煊，我来晚了。”

他一手搂着男孩的腰背，一手摸着男孩的后脑勺，把脑袋埋进男孩的颈脖，感受着奶油苏打咕噜咕噜地冒泡泡。

他说：“但是我来了。”


End file.
